


Cry, Niobe! Cry!

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Hubris, Poetry, Punishment, Regret, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Niobe laments alone.





	Cry, Niobe! Cry!

Her children are dead

The Divine Twins kill them all

Her husband takes his own life

Leaving only her

Crying alone

With nobody listened

Not even her own people

Not even the Gods

If she didn't insult the Titaness of Childbirth

This will not happen

But the fate has been written

She can't undo her past

She can't do anything now

Cry, Niobe! Cry!

Cry as you can!

But no one will listen to you


End file.
